parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of OZ (Sousuke and Feeblesons)
Sousuke and Feeblesons's Movie Spoof of "The Wizard Of Oz" (1939) Cast * Content * FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay * Joshy's Sing Along Album Trailer * Barney & Friends The Movie Trailer DVD (2017 Version) * Starlight's Adventure Bus trailer *Kids For Character 2013 Trailer 1 * DuckFalls (DuckTales) Cast Video * Cineplex - Feature Presentation * The Wizard of OZ (sousuke and feeblesons) part 1 * The Wizard of OZ (sousuke and feeblesons) part 2 Trouble at school/ about miss gogan. * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 3 Over the rainbow. * The Wizard of Oz ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 4 miss Gogan. * The Wizard of Oz ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 5 we've got to get away/ professor Murry. * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 6 the crystal ball. * The Wizard of Oz ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 7 it's a twister! * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 8 in the cyclone. * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 9 munchkin land. * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 10 Addison meets Mary Poppins. * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 11 Dingdong the witch is dead (1 of 3). (Remake!) * The Wizard of OZ ( Sousuke and feeblesons ) part 12 Dingdong the witch is dead! (2 of 3). * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feebleson ) part 13 Dingdong the witch is dead. (3 of 3) * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 14 Theodora meets Addison. * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 15. Follow the yellow brick road. * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 16 Addison meets Grey (sheep & wolves). * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 17 Apples!/ Bear fight! * The Wizard of OZ (sousuke and feeblesons ) part 18 Addison and Grey meets Bodi. * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 19 Addison, Grey and Bodi meets King Maximilian IV. * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 20 Poppies. * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 21 Bell out of order please knock! * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 22 The Merry old Land of Oz! (1 of 2). * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 23 The Merry old Land of Oz (2 of 2). * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feeblesons ) part 24 Not nobody not know how!/Theodora's Addison? * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feebleson ) part 25 If I Were King of the Forest. * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feebleson ) part 26 Bad Wizard (Scar). * The Wizard of OZ ( sousuke and feebleson ) part 27 The Haunted Forest. (Remake). * The Wizard of OZ (sousuke and feeblesons) part 28 The Jellyfish! (Jitterbug)/ Ambushed!!!! * The Wizard of OZ (Sousuke and Feeblesons) part 29 Theodora's castle/Bailey runs away. * The Wizard of OZ (Sousuke and Feeblesons) part 30 Gorillas March. * The Wizard of OZ (Sousuke and Feeblesons) part 31 Theodora's death. * The Wizard of OZ (Sousuke and Feeblesons) part 32 Good Wizard (Willy Wonka). * The Wizard of OZ (Sousuke and Feeblesons) part 33 Addison Goodbye/ Very Sad. * The Wizard of OZ (Sousuke and Feeblesons) part 34 There's No Place Like Home/ The End. * The Wizard of OZ (Sousuke and Feeblesons) part 35 End Credits. Gallery Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Parodies Category:Contents Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Sousuke and Feeblesons Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG